


Anniversary

by argeedebbid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argeedebbid/pseuds/argeedebbid
Summary: Luther thinks about an anniversary gift for Kara.





	Anniversary

Luther stared out at the snow, thinking silently. From the view of anyone who saw him, he looked as if he was debating if an old philosopher’s ideas were true. But, in actuality, Luther was thinking about something much more important.

It had been one year since the event that had changed the world– The Android Uprising. Markus had led a peaceful protest, succeeding in liberating countless androids. Thanks to that, he and Kara along with Alice made it across the border. A true miracle, Luther remembered saying after they crossed.

It had also been one year since they decided to live as a family; Luther as the father and husband, Kara as the mother and wife, and Alice as their daughter. Life was peaceful. 

Of course, until today. 

He had heard of humans celebrating annual events; birthdays, holidays, and of course, the anniversary of a relationship. Luther had to do something for Kara. He believed if he did not do anything, he would be a failure as a father figure and as a husband figure. That brings the question: _what on Earth was he going to do now?_

A finger tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and locked eyes with Rose. She smiled warmly at him.

“Something on your mind, Luther? You look troubled,” She said. Luther thinned his lips, calculating on whether telling Rose was a good idea. He then immediately cursed at himself for being stupid. Of **course** it’d be a good idea! Rose was married! 

Luther quickly turned around. “Rose,” he started, “I need your help.” 

“What do you need?” 

“You’ve celebrated… an anniversary, before… correct?” Luther whispered. Rose nodded, one of her eyebrows arching. “What do you… do? On anniversaries.” 

Rose held back a laugh. These two _certainly_ were an adorable pair. She sighed, a smile growing on her face. 

“Well,” She crossed her arms, her smile growing as she recalled her memories. “Whenever it was me and my husband’s anniversary, he would always take me to a nice, fancy dinner at some place we probably couldn’t afford first.” Rose shrugged her shoulders. “Guess you can’t really do that, though…” Luther gestured for her to continue. 

“Then, when we got home, he would give me a gift. Usually handmade, since he spent most of his money on the restaurant.” She chuckled. “On the anniversary before he…” Rose went silent for a second before clearing her throat. “…Before he _passed_. He made this… album of pictures. Pictures from our first date, from when Adam was born…” She sniffled softly, quickly rubbing a small tear from her eye. She looked up at Luther with a sad smile. “Best _damn_ gift I’ve ever received.” 

Luther smiled, wrapping his arms around Rose comfortingly. _“Thank you, Rose.”_ He said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” 

* * *

“Close your eyes.” Luther said, his hand behind his back. Kara looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin. She stopped washing the dishes and turned to face him. 

“Why…?” 

“For me?” Luther grinned. Kara giggled softly before closing her eyes. 

“Okay, now open them.”

When Kara opened her eyes, Luther held a shiny, blue box with a white ribbon tied around it in his hands. 

“What’s this?” Kara asked, looking up at Luther. He smiled shyly. 

“I… wanted to give you something to celebrate our one year together. Our anniversary.” He explained as Kara took the box slowly. She untied the ribbon perfectly, setting it on a nearby table. She took off the lid and let out a small gasp. _(a small habit she started mimicking from humans she met)_

She took out the gift slowly. 

“I know it’s not much. But, I… I just wanted you to know how much I care about you and–” 

Kara cut off Luther by embracing her arms around him. Luther’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden hug. 

“I love it, Luther.” 

Luther smiled in relief. He returned the embrace, his huge arms wrapping around Kara’s frame. 

“What’s that?” A small voice asked. The two pulled away from their embrace, looking at the fresh-from-bed Alice who stood at the door frame. She walked over to the couple, looking at what Kara held. 

“Luther gave me a gift for our anniversary.” Kara said, squatting down to meet Alice’s height. “Do you want to see?” Alice nodded excitedly. Kara held out the gift for Alice to view. 

It was a medium-sized picture frame with _‘Our Family’_ engraved in the bottom, and in the frame, a picture of Kara, Luther, and Alice smiling at the camera. Kara remembered the moment this picture was taken; Connor took it for them when she had invited him and Lieutenant Anderson over for Christmas. 

As Alice smiled at the photo, Kara stood up and faced Luther. The two smiled as Kara stood on her toes and Luther bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. 

Life was peaceful.


End file.
